1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for reprocessing waste material containing hydrocarbon compounds, in particular waste material which contains plastic or rubber wastes and is decomposed pyrolytically and the pyrolysis gas generated is converted by cooling into a liquid fraction and a gas fraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the general state of the art, it is known to form a liquid fraction from the pyrolysis gas obtained in the pyrolysis of the waste material, by means of partial condensation of the pyrolysis gas, which is effected by cooling, with the non-condensed remaining pyrolysis gas arising as a gas fraction. The liquid fraction/gas fraction weight ratio has a value of approximately 1.
The gas fraction, which contains mainly hydrogen, methane, ethane, ethene, propane, propene and small quantities totalling about 5% by volume of higher saturated and unsaturated hydrocarbons, is utilized to the extent of about 15 to 30% of weight for carrying out the pyrolysis process. This preferably takes place by using the gas fraction as fuel gas and/or, in the case of pyrolysis in a fluidized bed, by using it as fluidizing gas. In spite of its interesting components, the still remaining gas fraction can hardly be sold in the market and storage, transport and processing are also expensive and difficult to carry out. By contrast, the utilization or further use of the liquid fraction, which contains valuable constituents such as benzene, toluene and xylene (BTX aromatics, does not cause any problems.